Reputations Don't Matter
by MrsJasperWithlock
Summary: Bella is a dork. Edward is popular. Can the prove that reputations really matter after all? All Human B/E


Chapter One

I was sitting in my normal spot at lunch doing what I normally do. Stareing at Edward Cullen. "Bella, seriously? Stop stareing and go talk to him." My best friend Alice says shakeing me out of my daze.

"For the millionth time, Alice, I cant just talk to him. If you've haven't realized, he is popular. I'm just plain old Bella. What would he see in me? Im invisible" I argue. Alice and I stand up and head for the door.

"Reputations don't mean a thing and you're not invisible!" Alice exclaimes. Just then Edward walked by me and ran right into me. Dumping all of his food on be by accident and walking away without giving me a second look.

"See, Alice, I'm completely invisible," I cry and take off for the bathroom.

I run inside of one of the stalls. Why!? Why me!? Why does he have to ignore me? Why am I even living? No one cares about me. Edward would care less if I comitted suicide.

"Bella, are you in here?" a familiar voice asks.

"I'm in here" _sniff_ "Emmett."I sniff and try to wipe away my tears. He walks in and gets down on his knees to hug me. I hug him back still crying.

"Bella, please stop crying. I hate to see you cry. Edward is stupid forget about him," Emmett says running his hand over the back of my head soothingly.

"I can't forget about him, Emmett. He's all I think about," I say my tears finally comeing to an end. Emmett sighs.

"How about you clean off your clothes and we talk about this over dinner?" He asks pulling away from my pizza covered shirt, "I know it sounds like I'm asking you out, but I'm not. Remember I have a girl friend." I giggle a little at him and stand up.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I groan holding out my shirt. Emmett scoots a box towards me and I give him a questioning look.

"Alice." He states casually"I'm going to let you change okay?" I nod, and with that he leaves.

I groan as I get on my knees and open the box. My mouth litterly drops when I see the things. You're kidding me. Does Alice have any idea what this outfit would make me look like. In the box is a pink short sleeved hollister shirt, a mini skirt with a golden string belt, a pair of black pumps, big golden hoop earings, some braclets, and a necklace with a heart locket. I groan once again and type in alices number angrily.

"Hello." Alice says nicely.

"Don't you hello me, Alice. Why the heck did you give me all this stuff for. All I needed was a shirt!" I practicly yell.

"The shirt wouldn't look right with what you're wearing today," Alice explains from the end of the line.

" You couldn't have picked something, oh I dont know,_CASUAL_!" I yell through the phone.

"Bella, You're lucky your hair is straitened or I would have to come in there and straiten it myself. Now put the clothes on and hurry." She says hanging up on me. I sigh and do as I'm told.

"Come on Bella, you look fine," Alice says trying to push me out of the bathroom.

"No I don't. I look like a prep," Alice suddenly stops pushing on me. She grins evily and I feel the urge to run away. She pulls out her phone and calls someone.

"Hey Em," She greets. I try to run into one of the stalls but she quickly snatches me by the arm and shakes her head 'no' at me.

"Bella won't get out of the bathroom,"She waits a second before another evil grin spreads across her small face.

"Yes, that would be perfect," She says evily then hangs up.

"What was that about?" I ask struggling in her clutch. She laughs at me and her grin gets impossibly possible.

"Oh, nothing. Just saying hi to Emmett, Bella you'd better march your butt out of this bathroom or something terrible is going to happen to you" She says and her eyes flicker of of me for a moment.

"I don't believe in all that psychology n-AHHHHH!" I yell being lifted up by the waist. "Emmett put me down! NOW!" I scream at him kicking my feet back towards him.

"What's wrong Bella afraid to be in public?" Emmett says sarcastically, sitting me down on the ground.

"No, I just look like a prep," I argue, already knowing I'm not going to get no where with it. Let alone win it.

"Bella do you want to miss biology and have the teacher send you to the office. Which will cause you a lot more embarassing." He says. Now that I think about it he's right. I'd rather people stare at me once rather than twice.

"Fine,I'll get out of the bathroom if it makes you happy." I say stepping out of the bathroom. I bump into someone and look up and see Edward. " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," I say expecting him to just leave, but instead he stays in our chest to chest position.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that."

Oh. My. God. He knows my name. I do a victory dance in my head squealing. Oh he's waiting for me to say something.

"No it's okay," I say stepping back away from him to give him space. His mouth drops open as soon as he sees what I'm wearing. I blush and suddenly feel self-conscious. "What?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest and hugging myself.

"You look more beautiful up close," He blurts out not even realizing it. I choke on my gum staring dumbfounded at him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I say still stareing at him. He looks at me questioningly. Then his eyes widden as he realizes.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" He says and I see a blush creep over his face as he looks at the ground.

"Yeah. You kind of," I say giggling."Thanks, but I really don't think I'm that nice looking."

"Yes you are. Bella stop saying you aren't," He says, " and I'll prove to you just how beautiful I think you are."

He walks up to me grabs me by the waist and kisses me so passionatly that I could have fainted, but instead I kiss him back. After 5 minutes he pulls away and says the 5 words I've dreamed of him saying. "Will you be my girlfriend?" My heart skips a beat.

"Yes, of course. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask me that." I cry jumping onto him hugging him frantically.

"I love you," he says leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you, too." As soon as the words leave my mouth, his lips latch onto mine in anothe passionate kiss.

xXxTheEndxXx


End file.
